


Shake, Rattle and Roll

by simplyn2deep



Series: Shots of Sterek [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Earthquakes, M/M, sterekdrabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-12 18:11:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: It wasn't the big one, but it sure shook them up!





	Shake, Rattle and Roll

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [sterekdrabbles on tumblr](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Monday, December 3: earthquake, budge, root

It's started off gently but nothing budged because the movement wasn't strong enough to uproot anything. 

Then a sudden jolt. Deep from within the earth moving up and out in waves.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Stiles yelled as he ran into the bedroom from the office he'd been working in.

The shaking intensified and Derek fell out of bed, startled by Stiles' shout as well as the bed moving.

Derek grabbed Stiles' flailing arm and dragged him towards the large desk in the corner of the room to have cover until the shaking stopped.

It shook for a few more seconds then stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on tumblr at [fandommadememad](https://fandommadememad.tumblr.com) or [simplyn2deep](https://simplyn2deep.tumblr.com)


End file.
